Trust no one!
by Gravityfallsluvr
Summary: When a new girl, Sarah, moves to town strange this begin to happen. She begins to get powers but how long can she keep them secret?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N ok, so this is gonna take some explaining. The character in this story does indeed suffer depression but please I cannot stress this enough please don't review saying 'people don't suffer this do they? No, this is just a slap in the face to anyone who has.' I know it's your opinion but it annoys me because I have suffered depression so I can accurately pin point side effects ok?! Ok.'

Birmingham, London 6.00AM

I awoke to my screeching alarm clock. I let out a soft groan as I pushed myself into a sitting position. I lazily let my fist drop on the snooze button. Today was moving day, great. Since it was the summer I had 6 weeks off school, so I don't get to say good bye to my friends. What we were moving to Gravity Falls, Oregon. I currently live in London, England. Everything would be so new to me.

As I looked over to my alarm clock, it read 6.00 AM, I had roughly a hour to get ready to leave for the airport. I lazily stood up, as I did so I remembered I had fallen asleep packing last night, uh oh. I hurriedly opened my suitcase on my bed, it contents were a tooth brush and one of my hair brushes. I had a lot of packing to do.

I finally finished my packing, in total I was taking 4 suitcases of stuff with me. I looked over to my clock, 6.30 AM. I let out a sigh of relief as I wandered over to my now nearly empty closet. All that was left was a light blue belly top, some light denim ripped shorts, and some silver pumps I slide on my outfit and brushed my hair. I looked in my mirror, my reflection showed a tall, tan, slim girl my hair fell in light blonde waves down to my waist I was always told its too long. I scowled at my reflection, I turned away and walked down stairs.

"Good morning honey!"

My mum cooed. She was giving me a warm smile, today was the day I know she will do everything to make sure I'm happy. I smile back as I pull some Orange juice out the fridge.

"Good morning family."

My dad said in a sing-song voice as he strolled in, today was going to be a long day.

Gravity Falls, Oregon 1.00 pm

Dust flew out from behind the small bus which was taking us to our house. This town looked like something out of a movie, we were moving into the lively bit of town near Greasys Diner. As the bus slowed to a halt I looked out the window. Even though this was the 'busy' area of town there was a thick forest right behind our house. Great there will too many spiders to count. I lifted myself out of my seat, as I got off the bus someone ran into me.

I fell flat on my face, spitting out dirt I looked up. I saw a young boy about my age,12, he was wearing a orange shirt and a dark blue vest and some beige shorts. He had brown messy hair, he a cap with a pine tree covering most of it.

"I-im so sorry!"

He stuttered, I was unsure if he was nervous or embarrassed. I giggled softly and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Nah, it's fine it was a accident."

I held out my hand,which he took, and pulled him to his feet. I was about a inch taller than him, he was just staring at me.

Dippers POV

As I stood up, my gaze fell on her and I realised how beautiful she really is. Her long blonde wavy hair fell down to about her waist, her light blue top now stained with mud, her tan skin now littered with dust and her blue eyes were darting around as if she was looking around.

"I'm Dipper, I've never seen you round here are you on holiday?"

I held out my hand and waited for her to shake it.

"Hey I'm Sarah, I just moved in here."

I smiled, at least she was sticking around unlike most of the people around here they are mostly just tourists.

"Honey, we'll see you there."

I assumed these were Sarah's parents since Sarah just waved at them and smiled as they left. She turned back around to face me.

"Since your new around here, Wanna join me and my sister on one of our adventures. It will give you a chance to explore the forests."

"Sure."

She smiled sincerely, she sorta reminded me of Wendy.

Sarah's POV

Dipper was being really nice, I think I just made my first friend.

"When is it?"

I asked, I wasn't really sure if I should call 'it' an adventure since I really didn't know what we would be doing.

"Oh yeah, right I guess about 10AM tomorrow just come by the Mystery Shack,I live there, it's really hard to miss with all the sings."

Dipper lived in the Mystery Shack? Cool?! I had heard of it since my mum and dad said something about wanting to visit it.

"Cool, thanks for inviting me. Not to be rude or anything but I really should get home I got some unpacking to do."

I smiled sweetly, even though mum had my suitcases I needed to get back to unpack them. I was pretty sure I knew how to get there.

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

Dipper waved and walked off, ok time to go see the new house.

Gravity Falls, Oregon 1AM

I awoke with a start. I looked around my new room, it felt so alien. Once I had finally found my house I just came upstairs and fell asleep from being so jet lagged.

I had a horrible nightmare, I was on my way to the Mystery Shack and decided to get there quicker I would cut through the forest. I was walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned with a start to see a man dressed in all black and a ski mask on and through the ski mask you could see two yellow glowing eyes.

I looked around my room in the darkness, I could barely make out my drawers. I let out a heavy sigh and pulled my covers up above my head as I drifted into a dream less sleep.

Gravity Falls, Oregon 7.00 AM

I woke to sun glaring into my eyes. I swiftly closed my eyes again. As I stood up I realised how tired I really was, every went out of focus only to return back to normal. I shrugged it off as I walked down stairs to have some breakfast.

As I entered the kitchen a cold breeze swept over me I shivered slightly as I searched for some cereal. Not finding any I dropped the idea of breakfast completely and grabbed a glass of water.

As I headed upstairs I remembered I needed to be at the Mystery Shack by ten. I quickly grabbed a dark blue fully sequinned belly top and a baby blue skirt and pulled them on. I checked the clock once I had finished brushing my hair and putting on a tad of makeup, it read 8.00 AM.

I had one a half hours of sitting around waiting, I may as well go out exploring. I pulled on a blue hoodie I walked out into the brisk morning weather. I strolled pasted the Diner and into town. I saw a clothing shop and immediately ran in, there was even a sale on.

Gravity Falls, Oregon 9.30 AM

I returned home with a couple of new tops and a new dress. I asked mum for a lift to the Mystery shack since I didn't want to walk after my dream. I can get quiet paranoid.

As the car pulled up to the Mystery Shack I saw a large wooden shack with the words 'Mystery Hack' on the roof. Dipper was right you literally can't miss it with sings up all around town. I looked out my window then I saw him. The man from my dream standing at the outskirts of the forest behind the shack, he was waving.


	2. Chapter 2

AN I really have no excuse for the late update im so sorry guys! AN

My whole body stiffened, the man was wearing a black suit with a matching black ski mask. His wave wasn't a friendly one, more of a creepy one. Without turning around I swung my hands for the handle, I was frantically searching for w door handle. Then I found it with my hands, I pulled it and swung around in my seat and kicked the door open. I jumped out the car and saw he was still there but wasn't waving anymore.

New found reflexes reacted before I could, I raised my hand up towards his direction. Even though he was a good 15 FT away. My thoughts instantly flickered to thoughts of fire, burning hot painful fire. Next thing I knew I opened my eyes and the mystery man was stomping out a fire by his foot, it was a relatively small fire no larger than a loaf of bread. Like. He was expecting this he pulled out a bottle of water from the backpack slung around his shoulders. He poured water on the fire and pulled out a walking talkie.

"Yeah, it's her."

I heard from where I was, I didn't know what to do so many questions were swimming around in my head. What just happened? Who is he? And what does he mean 'it's her'?!

I looked around, I didn't know what to do, the man was now walking towards me. I needed to lure him away from here, I looked into my car windows, my mum had been on phone since we parked up. I ran into the bushy forest behind me hoping to lose him.

As I was running I heard fast-paced footsteps behind me, he was following me. I instantly turned left and ran for a while then turned right and ran for what seemed like forever. I heard the footsteps slowing down behind me and growing further away. Refusing to turn around I carried on running, I came into a clearing.

A crazy thought crossed my mind, if when I imagined fire I started a fire I might be able to teleport. I had no other choice right now. I closed my eyes and imagined myself appearing back outside the Mystery Shack, next thing I knew everything went black.

When I re gained my vision I saw I was out side the Mystery Shack, I had landed on my butt. Not the most elegant, I looked around and the place was completely deserted so nobody could of saw.

Not taking time to process my new found abilities, I ran straight into the Mystery Shack hoping to find Dipper.

AN sorry for such a short chapter I will update as soon as possible I promise AN


End file.
